


"Nightmare Machine": a God-awful robotic-horror parody of Dancing Queen that I wrote because my purpose is to be a blight upon this land

by LucyAnne



Category: Cherry Almanac
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-25
Updated: 2020-07-25
Packaged: 2021-03-05 21:47:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 218
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25512307
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LucyAnne/pseuds/LucyAnne
Summary: Forgive me.





	"Nightmare Machine": a God-awful robotic-horror parody of Dancing Queen that I wrote because my purpose is to be a blight upon this land

Ooh  
You can run  
But you can’t hide  
Cry out and beg for your life  
Hear the hiss  
Of the steam  
From the Nightmare Machine

Sprint away as its search lights grow  
It’s found you now, that much you know  
It ate all of your loved ones  
Turned them into fuel  
Around your feet, urine pools  
Call for mother and start to cry  
As the turning gears crush your thigh  
It is taking its sweet time  
Meat processed like a swine  
Trying to pull yourself out  
But your arms are minced kraut

Hear the Nightmare Machine’s  
Metal screech  
Punctures in your spleen  
Grisly scene  
Squeal and bleat at horrors unseen, oh yeah  
You can run  
But you can’t hide  
Cry out and beg for your life  
Hear the hiss  
Of the steam  
From the Nightmare Machine

Notice a switch that’s labeled ‘off’  
Try to reach it but then you cough  
Several teeth are dislodged  
They’re stuck in your throat  
And then you begin to choke  
Your eyes burn from the smoke

Expelled by the Machine  
It’s obscene  
Pray it’s just a bad dream  
Serrated teeth  
Come out from their sheaths, plus there’s laser beams  
You can run  
But you can’t hide  
Cry out and beg for your life  
Hear the hiss  
Of the steam  
From the Nightmare Machine


End file.
